ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Problems PT 2
Time Problems PT 2 '''is the 4th episode of Reo 19. Plot ''Previously on Reo 19'' He switches back in time mode and Disappears. we see Azmuth's Lab. Vilgax comes in. Vilgax: azmuth?! Azmuth: Vilgax?! Then Reo teleports in. Vilgax sees the Accelertrix on his Wrist. Goop: Realy? Goop?! He shoots acid in Vilgax's Right eye. Goop (In his mind): Wait if I change the past, won't I change the future?! Who cares?! Azmuth: now you have Conductoid DNA, kid Articguana: thank you! Reo Transforms Feedback: Oh yeah! this guy is awesome Vilgax: but How. Reo: I'm from the future, you Hammerhead Vilgax: future you say?! Reo transforms Chromastone: and I have a Gift for you. '' Reo runs to Azmuth'' Reo: Azmuth!? Azmuth: don't worry, he didn't kill me! Reo: but he did take... Azmuth: the incomplete version. Azmuth takes off his belt Azmuth: here is the Complete version, take it Reo puts it on and Disappears. we see a City, were destroyed. reo sees fire everywhere. on a big screen is a poster saying: Vilgax the conqueror. reo gets shocked. The screen turns white. we see Reo walking through a Destroyed city Reo: what happened here? Reo hears something from the back. he turns around. there is nothing there. he turns around and keeps walking. he hears something again. he turns around Reo: is anyone out there? Then From the side, Mick jumps on him. he looks like ha has absorbed Glass. Reo: Mick! Mick: Shhh! mick Hold Reo's Mouth. we see a robot guard's Legs walking. he walks away Reo: what was that Mick: one of Vilgax's Police guards. Reo: what is he doing here Mick: 1. he took over the earth and 2. I am so happy to see you! Reo: when? all he has is an Incomplete version of the Accelertrix. and Why are you so happy? Mick: Well he calls it the warmatrix and this is a Weird Question, but don't you Remember? Reo: okey, but I have the Complete version and remember what? Mick: cool and well when Vilgax started his Invasion, he first Killed you then took over the Earth! Reo: why me? Mick: he said something about you having the Complete version Reo (In his mind): I knew it! if I change History I change the Future! Mick: so how did you survive? Reo: tell you later! Now is there a way for me to get a spaceship so I can go to Galvan Prime? Mick: well, no! well, actualy there is! We see them Outside, by Kevin's garage. Kevin Comes out Mick: Kevin, please my friend needs a ship to get to Galvan Prime! Kevin see the watch on Reo's hand Kevin: I don't have a ship, but I can get you there! Mick (Confused): How? We see them by a teleport Kevin: jump in! Then Vilgax comes from behind Kevin: I mean, what the heck are you two doing here? Vilgax: Kevin! He sees Reo and his watch. he transforms Shocksquatch: Nice! He shoots electricity at Reo, who transforms MindFlip: Oh yeah! He controls Vilgax's Mind and makes him turns back Vilgax: You won't get away! MindFlip: yes I will! he jumps in the portal. Vilgax Shoots Lasers after them. we see Reo and Mick Teleporting into Azmuth's Lab. then Mick falls down (Cuz Vilgax shoot him). Reo turns back Reo: Mick! Azmuth Comes out of the dark Azmuth: Sorry Reo, but he's dead! Reo: Nooooooo! Wait for azmuth! Azmuth: Yes? Reo: How do I Fix time? Azmuth: Hmm... Fix time, so that I would be Dead? Reo: Sorry, but it will be better then Vilgax the Ruller of 10 galaxies Azmuth: that Much! Reo: yes! Azmuth: First take off the watch, then Set the time mode and press the S.D.M. Reo: SDM? Azmuth: Self-Destruct Mode! when it Blows you will be sent back to your time! Reo takes off the watch and Activates SDM. Accelertrix: Self-Destruct in 5, 4, Azmuth: when you want to Unlock the Complete mode, the code is. Accelertrix: 2, 1 Azmuth: D00X995A There is a Blue Explosion. we see Reo at Home. the accelertrix dial is open. Reo has turned on Heatblast. Reo (Confused): What the...? He Hears a Cry for help. he Slaps the Trix and Transforms Heatblast: Here I come He flys out the Window. ''THE END''''' Characters *Reo Jones *Mick Mercer *Azmuth *Kevin Levin Villains *Vilgax Aliens used By Reo *MindFlip *Heatblast By Vilgax *Shocksquatch Category:Episodes Category:Reo 19 Category:Reo 54 Category:Two-Part Episodes